Inuyasha and Kagome: Together At Last
by Azura's Kittie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally tell each other of their love. Kikyo and Kouga interviene, Kagome is with pup? What will Kagome's mom say? Not how you'd think. Warning: Lemons ahead. You've been warned.
1. Where is the love?

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha's necklace drove him deeper into the ground as Kagome commanded him to sit.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You are so inconsiderate, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo all looked on to the once again fighting Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had once more, being rude about Kagome's feelings, complained she never brought him anymore ramen and that she was a selfish woman for doing such. Kagome had had it for long enough and punished him for it.

"Inuyasha, just you wait!" Kagome yelled at him, turning on her heel and storming off, "I'm going for a walk, so leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"Good! Maybe you can cool off wench!" Inuyasha growled and was plummeted to the ground once more with a sit command from Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was fuming, "I can't believe he is being so rude! I go all the way back to the well to go back to my time, use my own money to buy food, snacks and drinks for everyone and he complains that I FORGOT his ramen once. He's such a jerk!" She kept walking until she realized how deep into the nearby woods she had gone. Looking around, it felt peaceful, no rude remarks from Inuyasha to ruin the moment. Wandering slowly, deeper into the woods, she came across a spring.

"Oh, wow! This is really cool. I should go tell Sango about this!" With a smile on her face, Kagome started heading back towards where she left Inuyasha and the gang.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He kept growling out loud for the past 20 minutes. "Where the hell did she go? Does it honestly take her all day to cool herself?" Inuyasha paced.

"Well, had you not been so inconsiderate towards her, I mean really, she only forgot this once and you turned it into a tragedy." Sango said as she sipped her tea that Kagome made. Miroku nodded as he slid his hand to Sango's bottom and groped her. Sango blushed a deep red and smacked him across the face.

"Sango's right, Inuyasha, you were very rude to her." Miroku nodded with his red-hand-marked face.

* * *

Kagome was heading back up the hill and finally saw the gang all still there. "Hey! Sango!" Kagome waved.

"See, she came back just fine. You worry too much Inuyasha." Shippo teased Inuyasha. "I KNEW SHE WAS COMING BACK YOU TWERP!" Inuyasha snarled at Shippo, ready to hit the little fire fox demon.

Sango stood up, waving back to Kagome, "What's the matter?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "I found the best looking hot spring! We should go to it and relax, unwind."

Sango smiled, nodding, "I agree, it sounds like a really good idea. Miroko, Inuyasha, Shippo, you all stay here. We'll be fine by ourselves. Come on Kirara!" Kirara mewed and leapt into Sango's arms, as she and Kagome walked back to the hot spring, Kagome sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha growled again, waiting til the girls disappeared into the woods. He sat down impatiently, "Are they back yet?"

"Inuyasha, they just left. Though I think they need some supervision, they are ladies wandering in a random hot spring in the middle of nowhere." Miroku suggested.

"Miroku, can you ever not think about ladies?" Shippo sighed with disgust.

"That forest could be full of demons, I'm going to go keep an eye on them!" Inuyasha jumped up, leaping towards the forest.

"Wait, Inuyasha, you might need my help!" Miroku ran after Inuyasha towards the forest were the girls entered. Shippo was left behind, "Perverts…"

* * *

Sango and Kagome finally made it to the hot spring, "Oh wow Kagome, you found a really nice one, it's a herbal hot spring!" Sango felt excited. Kagome nodded, smiling and giggling. The girls stripped off their clothing, and slipped into the relaxing herbal hot spring.

"This is the life. This era has the best hot springs!" Kagome sighed as she sunk a little more into the spring. Sango agreed, the two of them soaking up in the relaxing heat.

Not knowing, Inuyasha was sitting not too far away in a tree, keeping watch, (just incase) making sure the girls were okay. He tried not to, but the girls WERE naked in the hot spring, so he could make out the underwater outline of Kagome's body, '_She is so amazingly beautiful, I wish I could--- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? IT'S KAGOME!_' He was thinking to himself. Miroku was in a nearby tree, not breaking his thoughts about Sango, trying his best to stay quiet with his lecherous ways.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha are so cute together, but why do you have to fight all the time?" Sango asked.

"He starts it!" Kagome blushed from what Sango said.

"But…don't you love him?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"I…He…He's too emotionally attached to Kikyo to have any real feelings for me!" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha felt shocked. Sure, he had loved Kikyo once, but that was over 50 years ago, when she pinned him to the God Tree. He felt almost bad that she had said that.

Sango continued, "But you didn't answer my question though. Do you love him?" Kagome blushed madly, "Well, yes, of course I do. I've never felt like this about anyone else." she said, almost holding back tears.

Inuyasha felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest with a poisonous sword. '_Kagome loves me?_' He thought, '_But why would she love a Hanyou like me?_' he felt bewildered. He knew he carried deep strong feelings for Kagome. She was like no other, and was the only one who could make his heart race from a simple smile. He blushed, realizing he loved Kagome. Not paying attention, he moved, causing a twig to snap, making Sango and Kagome look up. They jumped up, forgetting that they were naked. Miroku was overwhelmed at the sight of both girls naked and fell out of his tree, crashing into bushed below, only a few yards from where Sango and Kagome stood in the spring. The girls ducked back down into the water, remembering they had no clothes on.

"INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome's commands caused Inuyasha to fall to the ground, landing in the spring causing a splash. Kagome covered herself up as much as possible, while Miroku, who miraculously got up from his fall not hurt, wrapped a robe around Sango. Sango blushed, but for once, he wasn't trying to touch her rudely.

Kagome was fuming, "Inuyasha, I can't believe you! You're such a pervert!" Kagome grabbed a towel from her stuff, wrapping it around her body. Inuyasha finally recovered from his fall, "PERVERT!? I have to protect you! There could be demons in this forest!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, trying his best to hide his blushing.

"Whatever Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed her stuff, looking at Kirara, "Kirara, please take me to the well." Kirara transformed into her large saber-toothed cat form, letting Kagome climb onto her back.

"And where are you going!?" Inuyasha yelped. "Back home! You're a jerk, Inuyasha!" Kirara flew off, with Kagome towards the well.

Inuyasha kept growling loudly. "How dare she! I'll give her a piece of my mind!" Inuyasha began to leap towards the well, calling back to Sango and Miroko to go back to Shippo and watch him.

Inuyasha felt almost betrayed. He didn't want to make Kagome mad, he wanted her to smile, her amazing smile which he loved so much. He finally made it to the well, where Kirara was heading back, Kagome jumping into the well. Inuyasha jumped in, just in time as Kagome got sent back to her time.


	2. Claim me

Kagome climbed out of the well. She was still only wearing her towel and holding her bag of clothes. She crept to the house, finding a note on the door, '_Kagome, we had to leave for Kyoto. Be back in a couple weeks. -Mom'_

Kagome sighed with relief and opened her door, only to hear a growl from behind her. She whipped around, and there stood Inuyasha.

She yelped, jumping back. She didn't expect him to have followed her. Inuyasha walked right up to her, looking down at her. Kagome was blushing furiously, remembering her attire, opening the door behind her, "Inuyasha, you sta--" Inuyasha cut off Kagome by kissing her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close. Kagome's eyes were wide open. She never expected this from Inuyasha!

He ended the kiss gently, looking deep into her eyes, "Kagome, is there something you want to say to me?" Inuyasha spoke softly, almost seeming dangerously soft. It made Kagome's legs feel like soft clay as she blushed more and more, almost falling in his arms.

"I, um, I…." Kagome stuttered, not being able to find any words, as if she forgot what words meant.

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Well, I guess I'll have to stick around here with you until you say it." He tipped his head back down and kissed her again. What he didn't expect back was her kiss. Kagome had wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her body hard against his. It made Inuyasha blush madly now. He could feel every frontal curve of Kagome's body, pressed against his thin but layered clothing. Stepping back, Kagome slipped into the house, "You can come in, just wait in the living room, I need to get dressed." Inuyasha followed her in and watched her walk towards her room, and she closed the door. Inuyasha sighed loudly, sitting down, rethinking about what just happened between him and Kagome, 'Wow. I really love her. She's just….amazing. I'm not hung up on Kikyo at all. I couldn't even compare Kikyo to how amazing Kagome is.' He fell into deep thought, thinking of what he wanted to say to Kagome.

Kagome had closed her door and leaned against it, slipping down to the floor. There had been no way in hell she thought Inuyasha would have ever done that. Sure she had kissed him once before, years before when they were fighting Narako. She was eighteen now though. She was a grown woman and he was now twenty, (minus the 50 years being pinned to the tree) and she felt more different about him every day. Her love had gone from a simple crush to full bloomed love. She didn't want to have anyone else. But what he did only made her think about Kikyo. She stood up, walking to her dresser, pulling out a long sleeved button-up, a pair of panties and a pair of pajama shorts. She got dressed quickly, drying off her damp hair.

Inuyasha stood back up to the clink of Kagome's bedroom door opening. She walked right up to him, "Inuyasha, if you want to hear something from me, I need to hear an answer from you; Do you still have any feelings what so ever for Kikyo?"

Inuyasha hasn't realized she might ask that, and looked at her with a small pain on his face. Not hearing a response, her eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha acted quickly, not wanting to make her cry again, "No Kagome, I don't! I love you, not Kikyo! I love you!" Inuyasha held onto her arms, making her look him in the eyes. Her tear-filled eyes brightened more, "You love me?" She asked, almost not believing him. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled at him, wiping away her tears, "I love you too, Inuyasha!" She hugged him, kissing his neck.

Inuyasha shuddered, feeling the effect of his neck being kissed by Kagome. It made him feel thoughts that he sometimes imagined when she was bathing in the hot springs.

Kagome felt the shudder, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha just smiled at her, "Kagome, you love me…and I love you…" Kagome nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "If it's okay with you…will you be my mate? I've never wanted to be with anyone else more then you. You make me feel complete. You're the only one I would ever ask such a serious question."

Kagome felt honored in fact. She nodded, "But how do I become your mate?" She felt confused. "I have to bite your neck, and you can do the same to me if you wish, when I mark you, you'll get a small amount of demon powers and you can mark me." Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked scared at first, but then nodded.

With her nod, Inuyasha led her into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. They walked to her bed, and Kagome sat down at the end of it. He took off his Hitoe and his white Kosode, leaving only his red Hakama pants on. Kagome blushed, she had rarely seen him with only his Hakama on. She eyes his muscular but small body. He was taller then her, but he was still built very well from all the demon battles and handling his Tetsusaiga.

He leaned towards her kissing her deeply. He fumbled with the snap button on her shirt, having a hard time due to his claws. Getting annoyed, he finally just tore the shirt open. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha pulled back and just looked at her. She tried covering herself back up, feeling insecure, but Inuyasha pulled her arms away. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders, pulling her to stand up, taking off her pajama shorts and her panties. He laid her down on the bed, leaning over her, using one hand to softly touch her.

Kagome felt shy, no one had really stared at her being naked, except for the peeping when caught. Inuyasha loved the sight and scent of Kagome. He kissed her again, grabbing one of her breasts, gently massaging them. Kagome finally felt a surge of braveness, and pulled his Hakama pants off. She finally could see him, with nothing in the way. She blushed more as she kept kissing Inuyasha more and more.

His hand crept from her breasts down to between her legs. She gasped as he touched her there, wondering if he knew what he was doing. Inuyasha was acting on what his instincts were telling him, as he slid a finger inside of her, making her give a small moan, feeling her hot wetness around his finger. He got an idea and pulled his finger out of her, lowering himself to his head between her legs. He took in her scent and wanted her even more. He starting licking her, making her gasp and moan. He slid his tongue inside her, tasting her. He loved her taste more then anything, even ramen noodles! He continued to taste her, rubbing his thumb against her clit, making her body have small spasms of pleasure. She was moaning louder and began calling out his name.

He felt more excited as she called out his name, he enjoyed making her feel good. Kagome was gripping the blankets to her bed, she had never felt like this, not even when she began exploring her own body a few years ago. Inuyasha made her feel so amazing, she didn't want him to stop. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his ears, making him purr. He sucked on her as she rubbed his ears, sliding two fingers in and out of her. He felt her orgasm coming, from the simple pleasures he was causing her. She cried out loudly, as she came, he licked her, enjoying her juices.

He finally pulled up to her, kissing her, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. It was different, but she only want this from him. She could feel his "friend" between her legs, at her entrance. She gasped at it's size, "Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" he replied, kissing and gently nibbling on her neck. "Is that..ah…mm…going to..ah…fit?" She asked, trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Why shouldn't it?" Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. He used his hand to direct himself into her. She winced as she felt her virginity being broken. Inuyasha stopped, as tears welled into her eyes, he thought he was making her upset again. Kagome wiped away her tears, pulling Inuyasha close to her, feeling his chest against her breasts. "It's okay," she said, "Just go slow, please…" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha nodded, pushing himself slowly into her, letting her accept the pain. It slowly faded away and she rose her hips to meet him, as he started thrusting deep inside of her. "Oh gods, Kagome, you feel, so…amazing.." Inuyasha panted as he moved faster. Kagome felt like she was in heaven, she felt so much pleasure and it was HER Inuyasha, the man she very much loved, giving it to her.

He could feel both of their climaxes coming, and he knew it was time. He lifted her upper body up, and bite down on the base of her neck and shoulder, licking the blood that slowly flowed. She instinctively did the same to him, kicking off his climax as he came inside her, giving Kagome hers. She screamed her orgasm as she felt him pulsing inside her. Her body shook with so much pleasure as he still kept going, pushing in and out of her. Suddenly he stopped, sliding in deep, causing her to cry out. He switched around, putting her on top. She was still shaking from her first orgasm as she could feel her second one building. Kagome rode Inuyasha, moaning his name and crying out every time he pushed her down onto him. Arching her back, she felt her second orgasm erupt, along with Inuyasha's, as he shot more of his seed inside of her.

Kagome collapsed on top of Inuyasha, resting her head on his chest. He was still pulsing inside her, and she moaned as he moved her, laying her next to him.

"Kagome, I _love_ you, so much. You're completely amazing." Inuyasha whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. Kagome stroked his face, "Inuyasha, you make me feel complete. I _love_ you too." She whispered back and fell asleep into his arms.

Inuyasha pulled a blanket over them, holding Kagome in his arms, beginning to feel tired from mating with Kagome. He closed his eyes and kissed Kagome's forehead, resting his head on the pillow.


	3. Morning After

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the beginning from the preview, but not too much. I kinda forgot to save the preview for the next chapter so I just went off what I remembered I wanted to do. I have ideas of how the next few chapters are going to play out. But be warned, if you like Kikyo, this is not going to be a story you'll want to finish reading. I have this flaming hatred for Kikyo and I've always wanted to make Inuyasha hate her….but right now I'm letting out too much.**

**To my W fan, yes, I know you hate Kikyo just as much as me! And thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far. The more reviews I can get, the more I will be inspired to make more chapters. I'm not going to take 3 years to write this though, I know ya'll kill me for that.**

**So anyways, enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to a cool breeze coming through the windows. He growled loudly, the sun was beating through the windows as well, blaring through his closed eyes. Rolling over, he shoved his face into the pillow that he was using and moved his right arm to pull Kagome closer. Inuyasha bolted up, realizing Kagome wasn't there. He felt as though something was wrong, he could sense it. He scanned the room with his eyes and saw she wasn't in the room, but the door was open. He grabbed his hakama, pulling the pants on as he ran out of the room. He sniffed the air, he could smell Kagome's scent, she was okay. He heard a clink from down the hall of the same floor he was on. Turning his head, Inuyasha saw Kagome walk out of a room. '_Must be what they call their "bathrooms," but why was she in there for so long?_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome looked down the hall to see Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed and held her hand to her belly, she had been getting horrible cramping all morning. '_I swear, if better not be asking what's wrong. My period is going to be starting in a few days, these cramps feel like murder._'

She walked up to him, smiling, "Good morning sleepy head. Do you feel better? You kept waking me up with your snoring."

Inuyasha glared at her, "I DO NOT SNORE!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!

"DO NOT!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's beads threw him down to the ground. That's when it really hit him. Kagome's scent spiked up. Blushing madly, he stared up at her, then jumped back up to his feet, "What the **HELL** was that for!?" Inuyasha flared at Kagome. She simply closed her eyes, "Hmph!" Kagome walked past him, going back into her room.

'_What is his problem!? I just gave myself to the man I love and he still treats me like some random person!_' She walked to her dresser, pulling out a short-sleeved shirt and a bra. Closing that drawer, she opened another, grabbing a pair of shorts, panties and some socks. She looked over to see Inuyasha leaning in the doorway, "Do you mind? I need to get dressed, please." Kagome said to him, leaving no emotion in her voice.

Inuyasha felt bad for some reason. He didn't want to leave the room because her scent was driving him insane, '_Why…? I don't want to leave, I just want to take her, pin her down on the bed and--_' Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome pushing him out the door. Inuyasha started to protest as she pushed him out, "What? It's no different from last night! Seriously, Kagome, what difference does it make if you just change right here?" Inuyasha glared into her chocolate brown eyes. He loved her eyes so much but he didn't want to make her anymore mad.

"Because, what happened last night was different. I like to change in privacy please!" Kagome blushed madly as she gave him a final push out and closed her door.

Inuyasha just stared at the door. He had to respect her wishes but he just wanted to kick down her door and take her. He sighed, realizing he needed to give her some space, other wise he might get a little out of control. Inuyasha walked down the stairs of her house, heading into the living room area. '_Okay, get control of yourself, it'll be over in a few days…_' Inuyasha's head was swarming with ideas that his **Youkai **side was telling him what he should do. He shook his head, concentrating more on the Shikon shards that Kagome had found. Some of the shards, they had lucked out and a Youkai had one or more, but most only had one, making their search harder. '_At least she can sense the shards, otherwise we'd be screwed._'

Kagome was finished getting dressed. She grabbed a brush from a nightstand, running it through her ebony hair. It shined more then usual, making her smile. Kagome set down the brush, thinking Inuyasha would have settled down a bit more. She took a glance at her calendar, she and Sango had gone though all the days were before she begun her period, was a time when the girls entered a cycle called, "**heat**." Her eyes widened, '_So that's why! I started my "heat" as Sango called it…no wonder why he's acting so strange this morning!_' Kagome felt bad, now she knew how he was feeling. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, seeing Inuyasha sitting on the family's couch. She blushed with embarrassment as his ears perked towards her, as she could tell he probably could scent her before he could hear her.

Being right, Inuyasha had her scent stuck in his head since she had sat him. He knew she left her room, his nose had picked it up and then he heard her. He closed his eyes, thinking of something else. He didn't want to put himself in a bad situation, nor did he want to be "sat" again.

"Inuyasha, do you know what today is?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him.

Inuyasha's ears went flat down, '_Shit, she knows!_' "No….what day is it?" He hated lying, but he wanted to see if it was what he thought she was thinking.

"Tonight is the new moon, you're going to become human tonight. So…wouldn't it be a good idea if you stayed here for another night, or would you rather go back to the feudal era?" She looked into the golden amber eyes that she loved so much.

"Oh, that…no I forgot it was so close already." Inuyasha looked away, thanking the gods that she didn't say what he was dreading. "Also, I know why you're acting like this." She continued. '_Shit!_' He winced his eyes shut, expecting a "sit" from her. It didn't come though, he opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Okay, so let's go back to my time, that way we can find some shards before I go to my stupid weakling stage." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up.

"Okay! I still have my bag over there, so we don't really need to bring anything with us, do we?" Kagome stood up next to him. Inuyasha shook his head, heading back to her room to get the rest of his clothes.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it was kinda a boring chapter, but it let out some okay stuff. I need to get a set going in order to get my idea running. So the next chapter will be up soon as well, sorry for the waiting. I was starting to get writer's block, so this chapter honestly wasn't what I wanted to have, but I actually needed it, so…enough of me rambling, time to get going on my next chapter!**

**Be warned Kikyo fans, now is time to turn back, because I don't want flaming for my intentions with this fan fiction. No flaming from the Inu/Kag fans either. Bad stuff has to happen to them sometimes but we know that they always make it through together.**

**Okay….I need to stop rambling and get going with my fanfic. Otherwise if I don't get all my chapters done, my "Savior" story will NEVER get worked on. Keep in mind though, I've got final exams coming up for my college classes, so I do have to sleep, study all that jazz…**

**And blame Gaia Online. I go there first before anything else….**


	4. Give Me Back Kagome!

Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the bone eater's well. Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha asked her, "Ready? We only have a few hours to find some more shards." Kagome nodded at him. She still felt bad about earlier but he seemed to have forgotten it. They leapt into the well together, falling into Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha held onto Kagome and jumped out of the well, landing in grass in the lush forest. Inuyasha took a deep breath, happy to be back in his time, though he did like going to future, but only if he could stay with Kagome.

They were greeted by the sounds of arguing in the distance. Sango and Shippo's voices grew through the forest, making Kagome smile. She knew who they were yelling at. Miroku had been up to his usual perverted self, irritating Sango and Shippo was helping Sango yell at him. Miroku waved to Kagome and Inuyasha, using his other hand to cup the slap mark that Sango had made.

Kagome ran up to Sango, as if it had been a few weeks since she last saw them. "So what happened? You were both gone all night!" Sango said, worry was heavy in her voice. Kagome pulled Sango away from Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They walked till they were out of hearing range of Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Well…we kind of…made up from our fighting.." Kagome said, slyly. She was hoping that Sango would get the hint but she only frowned. "Kagome, you do know it's that time, you know…Inuyasha must be throwing a fit!" Sango glanced over Kagome's shoulders. The guys were staring over at them.

"Miroku, what do you think they're talking about?" Shippo hopped up and down, trying to get some attention towards him. Miroku looked down at Shippo and shrugged, "I don't know Shippo. Though I'm not sure I want to know. Normally when Sango makes faces like that at Kagome, Inuyasha probably is the cause."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" He said, as he could feel his face heating up. Miroku only smirked and Shippo was left feeling confused.

"Not to mention that Kagome, but it is spring too. You should steer clear of Inuyasha for a little while, until you've started the other cycle." Sango smiled at her. Kagome shook her head, "It's a full moon tonight, so he's going to lose his Youkai instincts for the night. He's staying in my time just in case Naraku attacks." Sango nodded, "I understand. Let's go back, before they start making dumb ideas of what we're talking of." The girls headed back to where the other three were left standing. The sun was high in the sky, so Inuyasha and the gang knew he only had another five or six hours till he would change.

The gang headed towards the village near where Kaede resided, but Kagome stopped when she sensed a shard nearby. Heading away from the village, only Inuyasha noticed she went in another direction. He followed her, keeping quiet so she wouldn't hear him. Kagome felt the shard presence getting stronger. She ended up in a small meadow in the forest, almost near the hot spring she had found the other night. She gazed around, not seeing anything until she walked further out. An arrow struck out, hitting her chest. Kagome was flung to the ground from the sacred arrow that hit her, "K..Kik..yo.." She stuttered, trying to get up. Kikyo walked into view, holding another arrow at Kagome, prepared to shoot. Before she could let the arrow fly, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga cut her bow. He stood in front of Kagome, protecting her. He growled at Kikyo, "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the dead priestess. "It's okay, it didn't get in too deep." Kagome replied, ripping the sacred arrow out from her shoulder. She ripped a piece of her shirt to tie around her wound. Standing up, she glared at Kikyo, "What do you want here?"

"Your death, Kagome." Kikyo spat. Her dark eyes seemed to glow. Her miko powers were growing, Kagome could feel it. Kikyo sent out an arrow at Inuyasha, forcing him down. (**A/N: It's my fanfic, I'm changing Kikyo's powers to be similar to Sesshomaru's, with the traveling ball power**)

She grabbed onto Kagome's arm, pulling her into the miko's aura of energy. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see them fly up into the sky, heading south. He snarled and yelled out, "KAGOME!" Narrowing his eyes, he started running towards where Kikyo had taken Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped and whipped his head to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara's back, flying towards him. Leaping onto Kirara's back he pointed towards where Kikyo took Kagome with his clawed hand, "THAT WAY, GO!" He felt a sudden urge of hatred towards Kikyo. How dare she take **HIS **mate away from him! He wanted nothing more then to rip Kikyo apart.

Kirara flew with the gang, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent, along with the hated smell of dirt from Kikyo. "There, it's over there!" Inuyasha pointed to a mountain not far away. Inuyasha leapt from Kirara's back as soon as she got close enough to land. He ran, picking up Kagome's scent, following it. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ran to keep up. There was no way that they were going to let him face this alone. Who knows what could happen. Kikyo wanted to kill Inuyasha, to die with her. She had been the main reason he wanted to Shikon no Tama. She had wanted to make him fully human with it, while he had wanted to become a full Youkai.

Inuyasha stopped at the entrance of a cave. It reeked of graveyard dirt, he knew Kikyo was in here. Growling, he wanted nothing more then to get Kagome back, "Kagome, just hang on. I'm coming!"

**A/N: Ohh….how's that sound? I wanted to get more done, so sorry it's such a short chapter. I have to work AGAIN today, but only 11-5, so I'll type up another chapter when I get home…kks? Hope ya'll like it so far!**

**And Gaia calls me….plus I get some review updates for my story in my PM box… It was 92 full from just people reading my fanfic… :sweat: Oh well….till later!**


	5. AN Update

** A/N: Okay, I came up with this awesome idea of how the Kikyo problem is going to go, but it was while I was working and couldn't write it down, so I forgot lots of it, which sucks. **

**So sorry to those who are reading it, the next chapter is going to take a little longer then I thought it would.**

**So...be patient! Cause you love me. And pestering me will not get it down any faster.**

**Yes Nathan, that means you as well…. :ninja: **


	6. Kagome's Secret

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter…**

Kagome woke to a sharp pain growing in her shoulder. Her mind felt fogged, as she tried to remember what had recently happened. Nothing around her seemed right. All she could see was darkness, but something was coming, she could faintly hear footsteps walking towards where she was. Kagome tried to move, but realized she was bound, but not by ropes or changes, but by spiritual energy. She could sense that it was Kikyo's energy holding her there. Though she couldn't see any of Kikyo's spirit collectors anywhere, she finally saw Kikyo. The light from Kikyo's aura lit the area, letting Kagome see where she was. From the smell, it was deep into a mountain. She looked back at Kikyo, finding the miko's piercing stare boring into herself, "What do you want Kikyo? Let me go!"

"Hmph, you should be able to let yourself go, if your such a powerful miko to claim the heart of a Hanyou such as Inuyasha." Kikyo spat, leaving nothing but bitterness in her voice. "What's wrong?" Kikyo continued, "lose your abilities?" She turned her back to Kagome, "if you were a little more smarter, you'd realize what's wrong with you."

Kagome flared her eyes at Kikyo, "What did you do!?" Kagome suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness cover her. Her vision was slowly going away again. Fighting the urge to sleep once more, she glared at Kikyo. '_She's absorbing my energy…her soul collectors are gone, but how can she survive from just my energy?_'

Kikyo smiled, "So you must have figured it out by now, I thought you were a smart girl. You're my reincarnation, therefore have the same energy that I have. Your energy keeps me alive, since Naraku destroyed my soul collectors. Once Inuyasha comes for you, I can finally kill him, and we can go to the other world together."

Kagome felt her body starting to feel more heavy. She tried fighting it, trying to sit up but the energy binds held fast. "You'll be able to see the one you love so much die." Kikyo said as she disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting lost inside the mountain. Each time he picked up Kagome's scent, he lost it only a few feet from where he found it. '_She's playing games with me. She knows I won't be able to find Kagome at this rate._' Inuyasha growled as he backed up, trying to pick Kagome's scent up again.

"Inuyasha, it could be that Kikyo set this all up. Kagome could be at the end of her line right now." Miroku said, he was worried as well. Sango felt most upset, Kagome had become family to her, she didn't want to lose anymore family members. She remained quiet, which scared Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. "Wait, Inuyasha, Kirara is getting something!" Shippo pointed at the little two-tailed kitten. Kirara was mewing in the direction of a tunnel Inuyasha had started to go down but lost the trace. "There isn't anything down there though." Inuyasha growled to Shippo.

"Kirara wouldn't lead us somewhere…I think she can find Kagome better then any of us." Sango broke her silence. Sango ran after Kirara, the light from a torch she had, lit her way. Kirara came across another fork in the path, heading towards the left.

"Kirara, you can find her, I know it!" Sango cheered on her demon cat. Kirara stopped suddenly, growling. She transformed into her caber-toothed form. "What is it, Kirara?" Shippo stood next to his friend. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, narrowing his eyes. The scent of graveyard dirt came to him, "Kikyo.."

"Kikyo?" Miroku repeated, just as he spoke, she came into view. Kirara growled louder. Inuyasha stepped forward, holding Tetsusaiga in front of him, blocking the others from Kikyo. She glared towards him, holding out a hand. A blue ball of energy formed around Inuyasha. "What the hell is this? Where is **Kagome**, Kikyo!?" "Stupid Hanyou…you care more for that weakling miko? Very well. I let you witness her death then. I was going to save you the hurt to just kill you but I think I would rather have Kagome see you in pain, dying instead." Kikyo disappeared, Inuyasha as well.

"INUYASHA!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo had all yelled at once. Kirara took off in the direction that Kikyo had appeared from, the gang following her closely.

* * *

Kagome woke to Kikyo's presence coming back, but she felt more. Her own energy was almost gone, something was barely keeping her alive. She saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Inuyasha's face looked full of pain and misery. Their eyes met for a moment, but Kagome couldn't keep contact. The pain in his eyes hurt her more.

Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to kill Kikyo, and take Kagome out of here. He kept trying to make eye contact with Kagome, but she wouldn't look at him again. "Kikyo, just let her go. It's me that you want, not Kagome!" Inuyasha said, with much hatred in his voice as he could muster. '_Kagome, why won't you look at me?_'

Just as his thought finished, something collided with the barrier around Inuyasha, making it disappear. Kagome lifted her head, the barrier's energy going back into her. Kikyo looked to where the thing had come from, that had separated Inuyasha from within the blue barrier of energy.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu as it came back to her. Miroku had his Kazaana ready, fist closed so Inuyasha could hopefully grab Kagome and make the battle easier. Kikyo readied a bow, aiming the arrow at Inuyasha, "So it will be Inuyasha. You could have remade your decision, but I will not allow this to be." She let the arrow fly, but it did not hit Inuyasha. Kagome had finally overcome the energy bindings that held her down. She ran to Inuyasha as Kikyo was getting ready to hit Inuyasha, jumping in front of the arrow's path, striking Kagome. Sango gasped and began to run to Kagome, but Miroku held her back.

Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome had fallen into his arms, she smiled at him for a moment, reaching up to touch his face, but her hand fell before it could reach it's destination, and Kagome had closed her eyes. "Ka…Kagome.." Inuyasha felt his eyes burning. '_Why? Why does she have to be so stupid sometimes!_' He felt the tears rapidly forming in his eyes.

"Idiotic girl. She could have lived but she had to be a persisting problem and block my arrow." Kikyo said. A smirk crept to her face, she knew something Inuyasha didn't, "Did it ever occur to you that your poor choice in a mate was hiding something from you?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face, her closed eyes almost gave a peaceful impression. He didn't even look at Kikyo, he didn't want to see her face, he didn't want to inhale her disgusting scent, he didn't want her to remain in the world of the living, "There isn't anything Kagome could be hiding from me. She's not a bitch like you, Kikyo!" He set Kagome on the ground of the mountain floor. He pulled the arrow from where it had stuck Kagome, throwing it to the ground. He picked up his Tetsusaiga once more, pointing it at Kikyo. If looks could kill, Kikyo would've been gone long ago.

"Are you going to kill me, Inuyasha? Or would you like to know what she is hiding?" Kikyo had another bow readied with an arrow at him, "She has an infant inside her, Inuyasha. I believe it's yours, though it's good it's dead. This world does not need anymore Hanyou spawns from you."

Inuyasha looked like he had been taken down. His eyes were wide from shock, he didn't know whether to believe Kikyo or not, but then he realized she was right. Kagome had a look of concern on her face when she had come out of that bathing room, she had been holding her belly and had mentioned pains when she was talking to Sango.

Sango didn't want to believe what Kikyo had said either. Miroku was still holding her back, but she fell to her knees. She was crying. Kagome was her sister, her family, and now she was gone, just like her father had been taken away, and Naraku controlling her brother. Miroku's eyes were closed, '_Inuyasha, you __**IDIOT**__! Why could you not take better care of the woman you love?_' Shippo didn't know what to do, he could only look on at the sight in front of him.

"So be it, Inuyasha. Now that you know, I will kill you." Kikyo strained the bow's string, then let go. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha destroyed the sacred arrow. His eyes were red, the Youkai inside of him was starting to come out. His claws grew longer and purple markings appeared on his face. Growling, he dropped his Tetsusaiga, his eyes were focused on Kikyo. He could sense the fear in her growing. Smirking, he lunged to her, breaking her bow so she couldn't attack him with another sacred arrow. Kikyo knew what Inuyasha was capable of in this form, she knew what his intentions were now. Fear had now completely overcome her entire form. _'This is why I wanted you human, Inuyasha, you cannot help but only kill when you lose control of your youkai side.._'

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara could only stand and watch as Inuyasha slashed his claws at Kikyo. She fell to her knees on the ground. Inuyasha had wounded her deeply, blood was rapidly flowing out of her. Her face had drained of fear, now replaced with pain. She closed her eyes, "So be it Inuyasha.." Kikyo had fallen to the ground, her breathing slowly stopping, her body became still. Inuyasha was still in his Youkai form, the human side was fighting for control, so that his Youkai side wouldn't attack his friends or Kagome. Kikyo's body began to disappear, as if a light had hit the right way, her image shimmering away.

Inuyasha's red eyes began to fade back to white, his human side had won back control. He ran to Kagome, who was still laying motionless on the ground. Her wound was gone, from both arrow strikes. It confused Inuyasha, but he pulled Kagome to her, trying to wait her up.

**A/N: Okay….had to leave it on a certain note…**

**It's just going to be a few more chapters, an epilogue of some kind afterwards as well. So yeah, thanks for reading so far. Took me almost 3 days to get this chapter up. I think it's kinda short and the battle scene changed from what I had in my head, due to the fact that I was thinking the battle scene while at work and forgot most of it once I got out, I wish I had wrote some of it out though….**

**Oh well, but this isn't the end though! There is one more drama case, then I'll end it. So let me know what you think so far!**

**So chapter 6 will be up soon. **

**Thanks again!**


	7. Wake Up

_**Previously: **_

_Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara could only stand and watch as Inuyasha slashed his claws at Kikyo. She fell to her knees on the ground. Inuyasha had wounded her deeply, blood was rapidly flowing out of her. Her face had drained of fear, now replaced with pain. She closed her eyes, "So be it Inuyasha.." Kikyo had fallen to the ground, her breathing slowly stopping, her body became still. Inuyasha was still in his Youkai form, the human side was fighting for control, so that his Youkai side wouldn't attack his friends or Kagome. Kikyo's body began to disappear, as if a light had hit the right way, her image shimmering away._

_Inuyasha's red eyes began to fade back to white, his human side had won back control. He ran to Kagome, who was still laying motionless on the ground. Her wound was gone, from both arrow strikes. It confused Inuyasha, but he pulled Kagome to her, trying to wake her up._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, here is the new chapter. I have a few more complications arising in the plot line, so don't calm those heartbeats just yet. And I know, the battle kinda sucked, but hey, Kikyo died. She died knowing Inuyasha would rather have Kagome. Heehee. I'm a bitch to Kikyo, having her die with a broken heart. It's like the ultimate punishment to me! Kagome and Inuyasha now have to face another challenge…**

Inuyasha was still holding onto Kagome, leaping through the trees, trying to get back to the village, where Lady Kaede receded. Inuyasha knew if anyone, Kaede would be able to help..

**Flashback: **

_"Inuyasha, go back to the village with Kagome." Miroku spoke to Inuyasha in private, "If anything, Kagome might need to go back to her own world. We don't have the medicine that her world does." Inuyasha nodded. Sango approached, holding Shippo and Kirara in her arms, "Inuyasha, take care of Kagome. We are going further west, something feels a bit off, we're going to check it out." She brushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes and smiled, "Kagome will be just fine, just watch over her."_

**End Flashback:**

He growled, not liking the fact that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were going off on their own, but he needed to make sure Kagome was going to be alright. He finally reached the village. He felt tired from fighting his Youkai side. Inuyasha approached Kaede's hut, the sun was now going down. He felt a twinge of pain shoot through his body and almost dropped Kagome. His arms became weak and his vision dulled. Inuyasha tried to direct his ears to hear around him, but he had become human from the full moon. He growled, carrying Kagome inside the hut. Lady Kaede was there, stirring a pot. She looked up, seeing the human Inuyasha walk inside, holding Kagome bridal-style in his arms. Kagome's eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

"What has happened to ye?" Lady Kaede supported Kagome's head with a blanket, after Inuyasha laid her down.

"Kikyo kidnapped Kagome to lure me in. Kikyo is finally to rest, I took care of her." Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Kagome. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. '_Kagome…come back to me.._'

"Inuyasha…Kagome might not wake up. If she doesn't awaken soon, she might not ever." Kaede looked up at Inuyasha, but he wouldn't remove his eyes off of Kagome. After a few minutes, he finally broke his gaze, starting to step away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, were do ye plan on heading now?" Kaede said as she gently rolled Kagome over onto her belly, moving Kagome's shirt to see where the blood on the shirt had come from. Inuyasha turned around, looking at Kagome once more, "I don't know, I just need to think right now.." Inuyasha stepped out, walking towards the tree he usually would sit in. Looking up at his branch, he longed to leap up, but couldn't because of his human form. The sky was now almost completely dark. Inuyasha growled, he hated not being able to see much.

**A/N: I know…short chapter…but I'm getting more up soon, so be patient! **


	8. Pup?

Inuyasha began pacing outside Kaede's hut. He could only keep his mind off of Kagome to think of the jewel shards. They were all collected except for a few. Kouga still had two, one in each of his legs, and there was another mountain demon that was protecting a shard for them, just in case. The shard that they had collected from Naraku had broken once more, so they let Kouga keep his shards, until it was time for a wish. '_A wish…that's it! If Kagome doesn't get better soon, I can wish for her to get better! But she has to get better soon, otherwise I won't be able to make the wish when I become my Hanyou self once more._' Inuyasha reentered the hut, kneeling beside Kagome.

"She's breathing better now, Inuyasha. I think she is going to be alright." Lady Kaede spoke. She moved away from Kagome, settling down by her lit fire. Inuyasha leaned down, looming over Kagome's face, '_Last time I did this, she woke up and sat me, though I landed on her when she commanded the sit….dumb Kagome.._'

"Old woman, when is she going to wake up?" Inuyasha stopped leaning over Kagome, just in case she did wake up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if ye let her rest peacefully, she'd awaken faster."

"Old woman, that made no sense…" Inuyasha made a blank face at her.

While Inuyasha was still making faces at Kaede, Kagome shifted her body, her eyes beginning to flutter open. She groaned and tried lifting her head, but failed. Opening her eyes, adjusting to the dim light, she saw Inuyasha and Lady Kaede talking. Inuyasha heard Kagome make a sound, turning back towards her, "**KAGOME**!" Inuyasha restrained himself from jumping over her, to embrace her tightly.

Kagome woke to her head hurting, she felt like something she had lost had come back to her finally, but hurt in the process of rejoining. She was trying to get up, but Inuyasha was gently holding her down.

"Inuyasha…what happened? Was I dreaming this whole time? I thought I left to go back to my time…" Kagome was fighting Inuyasha's persisting demands to lay down.

"Kagome, you were shot twice by Kikyo's sacred arrows.." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Kikyo?" Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, she looked fine, but getting hit took it's toll.

"Kikyo…it sounds so familiar…" Kagome tried thinking hard.

"Of course!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked to Lady Kaede, "Ye had a part of ye taken away when Kikyo was brought back." Kaede nodded at Kagome, "Ye are my elder sister's reincarnation, are ye not?"

Kagome nodded, beginning to remember again. She reached her arms as though to embrace her self and touched where she had been hit. She felt no pain, no marks. Confused, she looked at Inuyasha, "I thought you said she shot me with her arrows?"

Inuyasha's face began to turn more red then his fire rat cloth, "Umm…Kagome, we should talk…alone." Inuyasha stood up, reaching his hand out to help Kagome up.

Lady Kaede looked puzzled for a moment, then she realized what was going on.

Inuyasha led Kagome out of the hut, walking a little ways from being overheard.

"Kagome…do you remember the other night? When I went back to your time?"

"Yeah…" Kagome began to turn as red as Inuyasha had, remembering the things they had done together. "Since we mated, you have a little bit of my demonic powers, you can heal much faster, your hair might get a little longer…and you most likely will have..fangs..like me." Inuyasha explained, though he couldn't look her in the eyes, he felt almost embarrassed that she had to deal with what he did now.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter to much to me Inuyasha, I have you. You're the one who makes me happy," Kagome smiled at her black haired Hanyou, "But will I lose those powers on the full moon like you do?"

"I'm not quite sure.." Inuyasha started to say, but was cut off from someone nearby.

"Kagome, there you are." Kouga said as he leap towards her.

"Stupid wolf, get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha growled at him, ready to attack.

"Huh? Is that you Mutt? So I guess I won't have to fight you for Kagome," Kouga started. "As if, _Kouga. _Kagome is mine, she's marked."

"As I was saying before Dog Breath here interrupted me, Kagome isn't fully marked. So I'll take her off of your hands, Mutt."

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha as Kouga got closer, his eyes were gleaming in the darkened night. She realized then why Kouga had come this time. She was in her heat cycle as Sango had called it, "_This is bad…I just started today too, we should've just stayed in my time.._" Kagome felt herself being grabbed by Kouga, as he took off with great speed, thanks to the Shikon shards in his legs.

Inuyasha started running after them, but he know he wasn't going to get too far, he was only human. Sunrise was still a few more hours away. He growled loudly, running back towards Lady Kaede's hut. Inuyasha burst inside, yelling, "**KOUGA STOLE KAGOME! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO GO GET HER!"** Kaede looked up at Inuyasha as if he was crazy. She slowly stood up, taking her slow time, as Inuyasha's angry face grew more and more tightened with irritation.

"Well, there is this one herbal tea that Kikyo and I had created…"

"What does it do old woman?" Inuyasha barked.

"It restores the balance of the body. So it should give ye back ye demonic powers for a short time. Mind ye, I would only suppose it was for an hour or so."

Inuyasha sat down as Kaede prepared the tea, "Inuyasha, if ye head out with a horse, ye might get there faster."

"Why ride a beast when I can just run?" Inuyasha glared at Lady Kaede.

"For one reason, Inuyasha. When ye rescue Kagome, it will take ye longer to get back, Kouga might give chase."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'll put that dumb wolf boy in his place before I turn back till sunrise."

Kagome had been flung over Kouga's shoulders, she was beating his back, demanding that he let her go. She knew what male demons were like around a female in heat, especially dog and wolf type demons. "_Oh brother, how many times a day must I be kidnapped? And Kouga can be so brain dead at times, such as now_." Kagome sighed loudly with irritation. Kouga finally had slowed down, leaping through the waterfall that was the old territory he had, before Naraku had destroyed almost his whole pack.

Kouga set her down, "Kagome my love. I'm going to make you my mate, forever." Kouga stared deep into her brown eyes.

"No! You can't!" Kagome pushed him away. Kouga sniffed the air for a moment. He thought he had picked up Inuyasha's scent but it was very faint. He backed away from Kagome, realizing what it was.

"That sticking dog-crap….he didn't!" Kouga snarled at Kagome.

She felt confused now, he was snarling at her belly, not at her face, "What happened?"

Inuyasha was racing towards where Kouga had taken Kagome. He could sense where she was from the mate mark he had given her, but due to his human form, he couldn't pick up her scent anywhere.

"Stupid wolf, I'm surprised I can't pick up your disgusting scent as a human, you reek so much." He growled.

The horse he was riding was going at a fast pace, but he wished it wasn't a new moon. He wanted his Hanyou powers back, he felt so weak.

Kouga approached Kagome, "This might hurt, but I'm going to claim you as my own. Then that dumb dog-crap's scent will be gone. Please forgive me Kagome, you are my woman after all." Kouga hit Kagome's belly with a rapid movement.

"Kouga," Kagome coughed, trying to catch her breath from being winded, "why did you hit me?"

Kouga glared at her belly once more, "Ridding you of that mutt's pup. No way will I let my mate be the mother of some _hanyou spawn_." Kouga spit out the word as though it were poison.

Kagome was in shock, '_Pup? Inuyasha and I have a pup? That's why…_' Kagome's thoughts were cut off from Kouga grabbing Kagome. He tore off her short-sleeved shirt and her shorts she had put on before returning to the feudal era. She covered herself as much as possible, as Kouga stared at her body. Her belly still hurt mildly, but it subsided. Lucky, Kouga had not hit her hard enough.

He forced her down to the floor of the cave, ready to slice off her bra when he heard something from outside. His nose picked up a familiar scent that made him growl. He jumped back as Inuyasha's **Soul-scattering Iron Claws** lashed out.

"Mutt, I thought you weren't a hanyou, just a lowly human."

"Then tell me Kouga, why would you want Kagome as your mate? Your pups would just be hanyous." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome didn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was a hanyou from the full moon! She smiled though, "Inuyasha…you came."

"Keh, of course I did. You didn't think that I'd let wolf boy here have my mate to himself did you? Plus you have _my _pup in that belly of yours." Inuyasha focused his eyes on Kouga now. He growled the same as Kouga had been, ready to defend what was his.

Kouga stood up straight, crossing his arms, "It's not even worth fighting you dog-breath…"

"**KOUGA**!" Kouga's eyes seemed to be pleading for help as another wolf demon leapt into the waterfall cave. Her eyes pierced into Kouga, as though boring holes into him.

"Ayame…" Kagome whispered as the female wolf strode right up to Kouga, glaring her dangerous eyes into his.

"And **WHAT** did you think you were going to do with _her_." Ayame cried out, distaste in her voice as she referred to Kagome.

"I, um, Ayame, I mean.." Kouga was lost for words.

Ayame slapped Kouga across the face, "Attempt to betray me again Kouga, and I'll put my own subjection beads on you, as Inuyasha has his." She walked over to Kagome, throwing a wolf-type kimono over her, "Kagome, I might not like you entirely overall, but pull another stunt like that and I'll make you into chow for my wolves." She turned back, dragging a very shocked Kouga with her.

Kagome pulled the kimono over herself, tying it around her, not wanting to argue with the madly angered Ayame.

She touched Inuyasha's shoulder, who still hadn't gotten over what had just happened.

He looked at her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, "Kagome, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, smiling, "Inuyasha, don't worry about it. You still came for me."

He nodded, giving a small smile. Inuyasha picked her up in his arms, jumping out from the waterfall cave, heading back towards the village.

Inuyasha and Kagome had almost reached the village when Kagome whispered, "Stop." into Inuyasha's ear.

He did as she asked, setting his mate down.

"Inuyasha, I have a few questions to ask you."

Inuyasha's blank face turned frightened, as though he knew what she was about to say.

"One, when are we going to become full mates? Kouga said I wasn't fully marked." Kagome gazed at Inuyasha.

"Well, if that's what you really want. But Kagome, it means you'll be mine forever. It's permanent, not something you can just walk away from." Inuyasha saw a small blush crawl across Kagome's face, "Inuyasha, it's okay. I only want to be with you, I love you."

She smiled but went on, "And what's this about me being with pup?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He knew he was going to get yelled at, but what he didn't expect was Kagome wrapping her arms around him.

"I…well…when we…mated, you became."

"Pregnant?" Kagome finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Well, as long as it's yours, I don't have a problem with that."

Inuyasha almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome was consenting to be the mother of his pups! He felt so happy, he loved her more then ever now.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm guessing that we should go back to my time?" Kagome looked up at the dark sky. Morning was still a couple more hours away.

"Yeah, just to be safe." Inuyasha held onto her waist, leaping through the village, past Lady Kaede's hut, through a short forest to the bone-eater's well. Looking down, he sighed, '_It's not as though I hate it there…but I guess it'll be okay as long as I have Kagome by my side._'

Inuyasha's thoughts were broken by Kagome.

"You ready Inuyasha?"

"Ready as ever."

They jumped into the well together, to land back into Kagome's time. After they had climbed out of the well, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her belly. Looking down, she noticed her belly was already starting to show.

"Inuyasha," she said, while heading inside her house, "Why am I starting to show I'm having a pup?"

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Because. Dog demons are only inside their mothers for two months. Since you are my mate now, you gained some of my powers, remember? So you'll only be…pregnant…with the pup for two months."

Kagome nodded.

"So…Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her as she started going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"When are we becoming full mates?" Kagome turned her head to look at him.

Opening the door to her bedroom, he replied, "After the pup is born, I'll mark you once more. I don't want to hurt you while your with pup, so we'll wait until after--"

Inuyasha was cut off. He felt his vision dimming once more and his hearing fading. His hair became black once more, returning to his human form for the rest of the night.

Kagome looked at him again, smiling. "So since your human again, can you still resist my heat cycle?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Thank the gods I can. Otherwise you'd be in a mess. But it'll go away by morning, then it'll be done. We can go back to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, tell them the good news. I'm sure they'll be back by then."

Kagome nodded. She laid down onto her bed, leaving room for Inuyasha to lay down. He obeyed her thoughts, laying down next to her. He kissed her forehead, "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha.." Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha held her in his arms before falling asleep himself.

**A/N: Okay, so do ya'll like it so far? There is still one or two more chapters to go. Cause I mean, come on! Kagome is going to have her pup and Inuyasha needs to mark Kagome as a full mate. And I know there are a few readers out there who want me to type out another good one. **

**How is Inuyasha going to break it to Kagome's mom that she's pregnant? OO gasp**

**So yeah, I'll leave it on that note. Sorry it took so long to update. I was in a block for a little while and Gaia was calling me to go RP…. Oo;**

**So on that note, the rest will be updated soon!**


	9. Inuyasha gets a bath

-1**A/N: Okay. I've been planning out another Inuyasha fanfic today at work. So it's driving me nuts that I need to finish this one first, otherwise some readers might come after me…..and one knows where I live….damn you Nathan! Lolz. **

**But anyways, here's the second to last chapter. Yeah yeah, I've got to make one more, just to torment you. The next chapter I'll reveal a preview of my next Inuyasha fanfic. It's a Shakespeare meets Inuyasha. Seriously, how awesome does that sound!? Nothing like Inuyasha, I know. But that's why it's called a fanfic. Everyone is going to have their normal abilities and whatnot, but it's going to be fcking awesome!**

**So, here is the chapter you've been patiently….(I hope patiently) waiting for…**

Kagome woke from her dreamless sleep. She felt as though she hadn't gone yet, her head was groggy and she was feeling nauseous. She sat up in her bed, holding her head in one hand and her growing belly in the other. She groaned as she stood up, stretching. '_This isn't so bad, I guess. Different from what Mama said it'd be like._' Kagome thought. Her thoughts quickly changed as she ran out of her bedroom, dashing to the bathroom.

The sudden noise had awakened Inuyasha. He jumped up quickly, landing on the floor, ripping Tetsusaiga from it's sheath to attack what had stirred his sleep. Glancing around, he saw nothing was around, no danger whatsoever. He sighed, putting his sword back into it's sheath and sniffed to see where Kagome had gone to.

A strong, salty, bitter smell hit him as he walked out of Kagome's room. He heard a noise come from what Kagome called the bathroom. Pushing open the door, which hadn't been closed all the way, he saw Kagome kneeling on the floor.

Kagome had just brushed her teeth, getting the nasty taste out of her mouth. She fell back down to the floor, looking up to see her hanyou walking into the bathroom.

"Kagome! What happened?" Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Nothing bad happened." Kagome weakly smiled, hoping to reassure Inuyasha.

"Keh, your body is lying." Inuyasha picked her up bridal-style in his arms, carrying her back to her bedroom, laying her onto the bed. Inuyasha sat beside her, Kagome had closed her eyes and deeply sighed. Her body had started to sweat, she felt very warm.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He gazed down upon her face.

"I just have a fever, I think I need to take a bath.." Kagome sat back up.

Inuyasha frowned, '_She hasn't gotten a fever in a long time, what would---_' "Oh…I think I understand. My mother tried explaining these kind of things to me when I was very young."

The hanyou picked Kagome up once more, this time Kagome protested, "Inuyasha! I can get to the bath by myself!" She wiggled, trying to get Inuyasha to put her down.

"Keh, stop squirming, woman." Inuyasha carried her into the bathroom.

"Get undressed."

"**WHAT!?** Not with you in here!" Kagome blushed madly.

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. I'll sit with you, so you don't faint or anything like that." Inuyasha turned around, letting the embarrassed girl get the water ready for her bath. She peeled the kimono that Ayame had given her off. She touched the water, seeing how hot it was. The bath was already almost full. She turned the water faucet off, the hot steamy water stopped falling. Kagome unhooked her bra and slid her panties off, discarding them to the floor.

Inuyasha's ears perked to the sound of Kagome slipping into the water.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head slightly, so Kagome wouldn't sit him, just incase.

"Can I have that…round band on the counter?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha picked up the green colored elastic hair band, handing it to Kagome. She pulled her hair up into a high bun. Kagome sighed, sinking up to her chin in the water.

Inuyasha turned around and sat down on the floor, staring at Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, finding his eyes staring right at her.

"In…Inuyasha! Stop staring!" She blushed, dunking a little deeper in the hot bath.

Inuyasha took his turn to blush this time. He looked away for a moment, but turned his attention back to her once more.

'_Kagome is so beautiful…and she's going to be the mother of my pups as well…I'm so lucky to have her. I still think I'm not worthy of her though._' His thoughts of her were broken from a bar of soap being thrown at his head.

"What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha jumped up, growling gently.

"You smell. You need bath more then I do, Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes, moving to one side of the large family bath.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "Keh, as if. You had that damn wolf stink on you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Take a bath or I'll say it more times then you can handle!"

Inuyasha gulped. He could handle a few sits, but when she said it over and over and over, till he was perfectly imprinted into the ground, that's when it really hurt. Knowing he wouldn't win this fight without getting sat, he stripped off his hitoe and kosode.

Kagome pointed to the hakama pants he still wore, "You can't take a bath with those on. Your supposed to get clean when you bathe, not still wear clothes." She looked away as Inuyasha pulled his fire rat hakama off.

He quietly slipped into the bath across from Kagome. She turned her head back to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Oh Inuyasha, stop it." She realized he was using his mark on her to subdue her, it was tickling. She knew it was from him because the tickle started to become a sharp pain.

"**INUYASHA, KNOCK IT OFF!**" Kagome glared back at him, "I'll do it, I swear!" She got the look on her face and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha stopped, preparing for the command. He opened an eye, seeing Kagome smirking at him.

"Wench."  
"Sit."

Inuyasha hit the tub floor. Luckily he didn't crack it. The spell wore off quickly, as Inuyasha surfaced, gasping for air. He stood up, looming over Kagome, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**" He was mad at her now.

"Don't call me that," Kagome blushed, looking away, "Can you…umm…not stand up like that? S.I.T. back down?"

Inuyasha realized what she meant. He sat back down, a small blush had crept across his face.

'_Why am I acting like this? She's my mate. I shouldn't have to shy from her, nor should she shy from me._' He looked back at Kagome, who was standing up. She stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get dressed. We should wash your clothes though, they look pretty dirty."

Inuyasha just "keh"d her, as she picked up Inuyasha's clothes.

"Wait, what am I supposed to wear!?" He yelled at her.

Kagome threw a towel at him, Inuyasha grabbed it before it hit the water.

"A small rag of cheap cloth? Are you joking?" His eyes bore into hers.

Kagome just smiled to herself, walking out of the bathroom, heading towards the laundry room. She tossed Inuyasha's fire rat robes into the washer, adding detergent and softener.

'_Maybe it'll stay clean for a little while now._' Kagome left her thoughts behind, turning on the washer and walking away.

She made it to her room, grabbing clothes to wear when the washer started making loud noises.

Inuyasha bolted out of the bath, the towel still in his fisted hand. He ran to what was making the loud banging. Meeting Kagome in where she had put his robes, she yelled, "Inuyasha! Wrap the towel around yourself!"

She shrieked when she lifted the lid to the washer. Inuyasha's robes had completely destroyed the washer.

"Oh no! Mama is going to kill me!" Kagome had taken the soapy robes out, looking at the mess they had made.

"Keh, you shouldn't have put them in there. They are as strong as a weak armor you know. Or did you forget?"

Kagome scowled at him, taking his clothes downstairs. Inuyasha followed her, after finally figuring out how to get the towel to stay around his waist.

Kagome started rinsing Inuyasha's robes off in the sink, "Here, finish getting the soap off. We'll have to hang them outside in order for them to dry." Inuyasha obeyed her, doing what she had been.

Inuyasha had finally gotten all the soap out of his robes after burning and freezing his hands, trying to figure out how to work the faucet for the sink. Kagome came up behind him, giggling.

"What's so funny, huh?" Inuyasha lifted the robes up, giving her his kosode, "Where do I dry these?"

Kagome had Inuyasha follow her outside. Behind her home was posts holding long strands of rope. Inuyasha looked confused until Kagome hung his kosode up using small wooden pins. Inuyasha copied Kagome, hanging the rest of his robes up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A few hours later)**

Kagome picked Inuyasha's dried robes from outside. He had been bugging her just wearing the towel. She eventually popped a movie in. The movie fascinated Inuyasha so much that Kagome got some quiet time, until Inuyasha started questioning everything going on in the movie.

She threw his robes down on him, "Now you can get dressed you pain!"

Inuyasha smirked, "What? I thought you said I was cute before!"

"Not when your being a pain!" Kagome retaliated.

Inuyasha shrugged and got dressed quickly. Kagome had dressed when he was rinsing the robes. She was wearing a tank top today, one that revealed a little too much of her chest for him to allow other males to see. She was at least wearing a long skirt this time. Her short school skirt drove him insane, especially when she had gone into heat and when it was spring.

Grunting, he walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha smiled, kissing Kagome's neck and gently touched her belly, keeping his hand there for a moment.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha deeply, pulling him close. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate, touching her lips with his tongue, asking for an entrance.

Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss was interrupted by Kagome's mother's voice ringing throughout the house.

"Kagome? We're home!"

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Had to leave it on another note. Just keep in mind, one more chapter! I may write an epilogue though. I won't leave a cliff hanger on the last chapter though. That'd just be mean and I don't want death notes for reviews… :sweat:**

**So yeah. The preview for the next Inuyasha fanfic will be in the end of the next chapter! So hopefully there are some out there who like Shakespeare as well.**

**And no, I claim nothing for Inuyasha, his creator has all rights. Though it'd be cool to be an animorph and become him! Then I could! hides from the feds as they look for me**

**Gotta go! lolz**


	10. Takeshi

**Kittie: So…I've decided that my fanfic needed something. How about Kagome's mama finding out that her only daughter is going to give birth to a child of Inuyasha? How will her mama react? I don't know too much about Ms. Higurashi, except that she is normally laid-back about everything…literally.**

**Well, enough waiting. Here's the final chapter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss was interrupted by Kagome's mother's voice ringing throughout the house._

"_Kagome? We're home!"_

* * *

_Now:_

"Kagome? Are you home honey?" Mama walked inside the living room to see her daughter and the hanyou standing in the room, in each other's arms.

"Mama! You're back!" Kagome smiled, leaving Inuyasha's shocked embraced to hug her mother. Sota and Jii-chan walked in after her.

"Inuyasha!" Sota jumped on Inuyasha's back

"Kagome…are you eating too much lately?" Mama noticed Kagome's belly now. It was a little bigger then the day before, but not by much.

Inuyasha felt as though he was submerged into a lake, he was drenched in sweat, waiting to hear Kagome's reply.

"Yeah, it's from eating all those snacks and ramen! My goodness Mama! Who'd have thought I'd get out of control with them?"

Mama smiled, "It's alright dear, we'll just make sure you bring some healthy snacks with you next time. When are you two going back?" Mama glanced over at Inuyasha, who had relaxed after hearing Kagome's response.

"Probably today, Mama." Kagome smiled at her, giving her usual innocent smile.

"Okay. Well, can I speak to Inuyasha alone for a moment?" Mama asked.

Inuyasha started to get worried again. '_Did she figure it out? I mean, Kagome's lie seemed really dumb.._'

"Sure, Mama. Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He nodded, following Mama to the kitchen, leaving Kagome, Sota, and Jii-chan in the living room.

Closing the door behind him, Mama smiled Inuyasha a kind smile.

"Don't worry dear, I think I know what's going on."

Inuyasha decided to play stupid, "What do you mean?"

"Oh Inuyasha, your such a silly boy!" Mama laughed as Inuyasha started to panic.

"Kagome is pregnant isn't she?"

The fat lady had sung. Hell froze over. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"So I was right? Oh dear me..I still think she is a little too young to be a mother, but I suppose if it's your child Inuyasha, it's fine. How far along is she?"

Inuyasha finally found the strength to stand back up.

"Inuyasha?" Mama looked him straight in the eye.

"T…"

"Twenty weeks?" Oh, that isn't so bad. At least she can finish school for the last month, before she shows.

Inuyasha felt his body getting heavy. The guilt was coming over him rapidly.

"She…erm…will show a lot more by then…" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"More? How so?" Mama looked confused now. She got out a pot and a pan, getting ready to prepare dinner for everyone.

"She…will have the pup in about two months." Inuyasha looked down.

Mama almost dropped the opened packages of ramen she was about to make into a stir-fry, had Inuyasha not grabbed them in time before hitting the floor.

"Inuyasha dear, that's impossible. A pregnancy takes nine months my dear." **(A/N: Ahaha, and we're on chapter nine. How messed up is that?)**

"Well, demon dogs only have it for two months. Or so my mother told me. And she is only two days along."

Mama had looked away from him. She did trust Inuyasha, she in fact wanted him as her son-in-law, but to have a baby along the way, due in only two months? She wasn't sure how she should react, so she just sent him out of the room so she could cook dinner.

"Tell them dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes or so, dear."

Inuyasha simply nodded, walking out, back to the living room. He saw Kagome sitting on the couch, holding Buyo in her lap. The fat calico cat was laying on his back, stretched out. Sota was sitting next to Kagome, tickling Buyo's belly.

Kagome looked up, seeing her hanyou re-enter the room. She smiled at him, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face.

"She said the food would be ready in thirty minutes." Inuyasha almost muttered.

Sota looked up at Inuyasha, "Hey! Wanna come play a game with me, Inuyasha?"

He shook his head at the young boy, looking back at his mate. Sota got up from the couch, picking Buyo up from Kagome's lap and carried the fat cat upstairs to his room. Jii-chan said something about going to check the "family treasure" and walked outside.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in the living room. He was still standing nearby, until Kagome motioned for him to sit next to her. Inuyasha walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Kagome, almost sulking.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? What did Mama say?" Kagome said in a soft voice.

"She knows."

Kagome just sat there, staring at Inuyasha.

"Did you tell her?"

"No Kagome, I didn't. She threw it on me. I just agreed."

"Inuyasha…"

"She was making ramen.."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was thrown to the ground, almost taking Kagome with him. Mama came into the room, hearing the thud, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Mama. Inuyasha is just being dumb is all." Kagome smiled sweetly at her mother. Mama walked back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

The spell wore off. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "WHAT THE **HELL **WAS THAT FOR!?" He glared at Kagome.

"You're so dumb sometimes. You told Mama because you saw she was making Ramen?"

"Well, she jumped the idea on me a little before I saw…but.."

"Sheesh Inuyasha…"

He sat down next to Kagome once more.

"Can we take these beads off now?" Inuyasha poked the subjection beads hanging around his neck.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. Kaede told me I can keep you under control with them."

"Keh, stupid old woman."

Kagome felt a pinch in her neck. Inuyasha was using his own ways to subdue her again!

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why doesn't my bite work against you?"

"Cause. Even though you bit me back, you're still a human."

"A human with some powers now."

"So?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, leaning back.

The pinching turned to a gentle tickle. Kagome smiled, kissing Inuyasha's cheek. He smirked at her, but she shook her head.

"Dinner is ready! Come and eat everyone." Mama called out from the kitchen.

"Finally." Inuyasha stood up, helping Kagome up as well. They walked into the kitchen, Sota following not much after, Jii-chan right behind him.

* * *

_After dinner…._

* * *

Kagome stood up from the table and stretched.

"Thank you, Mama. That was really tasty." She poked Inuyasha's right ear, reminding him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Mama smiled at them both, then looked at Kagome. "Kagome, would you mind coming upstairs with me? I want to give you some stuff before you return to the feudal era once more."

Kagome nodded, following her mother out, Inuyasha not far behind.

Mama went inside the bathroom, motioning for Kagome to come in as well. Inuyasha leaned against the door frame, watching them. Mama handed Kagome a bottle of what seemed to be pills, along with vitamins.

"Kagome, be sure to take these everyday. It will help dear. Inuyasha, please take good care of her." She looked at the hanyou, who seemed anxious to get back to his own time.

"No problem. Protecting Kagome is easy." he said as he tapped his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome smiled at her mom once more, leaving the bathroom to her own room. Her bag was still at Kaede's, so Kagome just grabbed a small bag, putting the bottles in. She knew she had some explaining to do to Sango and the others, but she was prepared for it.

Inuyasha had gone back downstairs and outside. The sun was starting to set, so the sky was cascading with orange, pink, purple and blue from the earlier day. He had forgotten that they slept all day, seeing that they returned to Kagome's time a few hours before sunrise. He walked over to the well house and sat down, waiting for Kagome at the entrance. Kagome came out of the house a few minutes later, carrying a small bag. He knew the bag was from the stuff her mother had given her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha took her hand, leading her inside to the well.

"Ready as ever. Ready to tell everyone?" Kagome smiled at him. She gave the same smile that Inuyasha loved so much.

"No, but might as well be."

Holding onto Inuyasha, they jumped into the well. The familiar tingle from the well reached her. Looking up, she saw the darkening sky from the feudal era.

Inuyasha jumped out, holding Kagome in his arms. He ran through the short forest, getting back to the village, holding onto Kagome the entire time.

_

* * *

_

_8 weeks later…_

* * *

"**INUYASHA!**"

Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's shrill scream. He knew he did something wrong again. His mate finally found him, sitting in his favorite tree. Miroku was underneath the tree talking to Inuyasha. Sango followed Kagome as she stormed to the tree, glaring up at her mate. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. Inuyasha gulped, '_Kagome is so…scary lately._'

"Inuyasha! Where is it?" The pregnant girl yelled up to him.

"Where is what?" Inuyasha looked down at her. He saw the look in her eyes, the clinched fist, he knew it was coming.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, his body denting the earth. The spell wore off, as Inuyasha painfully stood up.

"Where is my diary? It was with my stuff!" Kagome was furious. She had caught him reading it once, and she had sat him more times then he could have handled.

Miroku fished something from out of his robes, holding her pink clasped diary.

"Miss Kagome, did you mean this?"

It was Sango's turn to be upset now, "Miroku! Why would you read her personal things!?"

Miroku felt nervous, "I wanted to know if Kagome wrote anything about…what you think of me.."

Sango felt a surge of guilt run over her. Not only did Miroku love her, but she was hiding things from the man she loved. She looked to the ground.

"But there wasn't anything. Mostly about how Inuyasha and Kagome got their--"

Miroku couldn't finish because Inuyasha had hit him hard over the head.

Sango sighed. She knew the perverted monk would read something like that. She dragged the monk over to their own hut.

Shippo was playing with the village children. They were playing a game when Shippo transformed into a rock, the children running by until one noticed a new big rock sitting where it shouldn't be. They pointed at it, making Shippo change back laughing, running away once more.

Kagome smiled, leaning against Inuyasha.

'_Her mood as changed. At least she knows I didn't read her stupid diary again._'

A kiss from Kagome broke his thought. He smiled at her.

'_Well, at least Inuyasha didn't read that last entry…then he'd be on my case._' Kagome thought to herself. She put a hand to her belly, which had gotten bigger now. She felt the pup kick inside her, making her giggle.

Inuyasha looked down at her, seeing what the strange girl was giggling about now. She had a hand on her belly and was smiling at him now.

He lowered his head to put an ear against her belly, hearing the pup move around.

"He's active today." Inuyasha smirked.

'What makes you think it is going to be a boy?" Kagome frowned at him.

"Because. Boys are tough." Inuyasha had his conceited smirk on his face now, crossing his arms, holding his head high.

"As if. It's going to be a girl." Kagome smiled widely now, knowing Inuyasha's reaction.

"Don't **SAY** that!" Inuyasha felt panic swoon over him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, Kagome stared back into his golden amber eyes. The eyes that she loved so much.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure it's going to be a boy. I mean seriously, what girl could be as active as you?" Kagome reached up to rub his ears.

Inuyasha started to purr, not wanting her to stop when she did. She smiled at him again as he growled softly.

"You're cute, Inuyasha. I love you."

Inuyasha smiled proudly at her. The mark tickled in her neck, letting her know he was happy with her.

Grabbing her hand, he led her to Sango and Miroku's hut. He had picked up an odd scent and heard some not so strange noises coming from there. He smirked, whispering something into her ear. She had a look of shock when he told her. They peeked into a window of the hut, seeing Miroku and Sango in a dark corner.

Sango was laying on the floor, on a blanket. They could only see her head because Miroku was leaning over her. Sango's eyes were open, looking at Miroku with loving eyes this time, not looking at him as a perverted monk. He kissed Sango, starting to slip her kimono off. Sango was actually letting Miroku do this!

Kagome had gasped, sitting down on the ground, leaning against the hut. Inuyasha had knelt down beside her and smirked again.

'_It's about time!_' Inuyasha and Kagome both thought at the same time.

Miroku had heard a gasp, but it wasn't from Sango. Glaring over to the window in a suspicious way, he looked out, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome whispering to each other, sitting on the ground.

Inuyasha felt a sudden whack on his head. Jumping up, he saw Miroku making deadly faces at them.

"Do you **MIND**? We didn't spy on you two when you did it the first time!" He pinned a blanket over the window to the hut.

Inuyasha rubbed his head where the monk had hit him. He heard them going back to what they were doing before Miroku hit him.

Kagome led him away. They had gotten a hut of their own, wanting some privacy from the others. Shippo normally slept in Kagome's, mainly because Kagome was like a mother to him and she treated him like her own. Shippo would sleep in Lady Kaede's hut sometimes, when he knew Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to be alone to talk or anything.

Kagome led Inuyasha inside their hut. He closed the hut's door behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she felt a stronger kick, "I think it's time."

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment.

"Inuyasha, go get Lady Kaede…tell her..the pup is coming now." Kagome fell to her knees.

Inuyasha had nodded, running out to get the old priestess. He brought her back to the hut, leaving Kaede to go get the others.

Kagome had laid down on a blanket her mother had given her. She wished she had returned to her own time for this, but she knew Kaede would be able to help her if anyone.

Inuyasha had come back, after intruding on Sango and Miroku.

"They'll be here soon, they're…getting ready."

Kagome smiled and nodded, feeling a contraction pain once more. Kaede had gathered herbs and everything she could to make Kagome more comfortable and feel less pain.

Inuyasha had sat by Kagome's side, holding one of her hands in his. She was squeezing his hand whenever she felt a pain.

Lady Kaede instructed Inuyasha to keep Kagome's forehead cool, using a damp cloth. She smiled weakly at him, "I love you, Inuyasha."

He kissed her, then brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

_Several hours of being in labor and five hours after starting an active labor_

* * *

Inuyasha's hand felt as though it was almost broken with every bone almost smashed from Kagome's grip. His mate had bitten her lip more then several times. She had gotten her fangs by now, so her cuts were deeper then normal. She had even bitten Inuyasha's lip, when he tried licking hers to heal the wounds.

He looked down at his mate who had given one more final push. He heard the pup starting to cry before anyone else.

Lady Kaede wrapped the infant up in a blanket, giving the newborn pup to Kagome as Inuyasha helped her sit up a little.

Kagome gazed lovingly at her pup. It had stopped crying momentarily, staring back at it's mother.

"Golden eyes, just like Inuyasha."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had arrived in time before the birthing labor had begun. Sango smiled at Kagome, moving Kagome's hair back for her.

Kagome smiled at her best friend and Miroku. They were proud of her for going through this, but not as proud as Inuyasha.

Shippo had to contain himself from bouncing around the room. "I have a little brother!" He was happy now. Kagome was his mother to him, so the newborn pup seemed like a brother to him now.

His Kagome had gone through all that pain, and now they had a family. He couldn't stop smiling.

The pup had black hair and two tiny ears, sitting on top on it's tiny head.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." They looked at Lady Kaede. "Ye infant is indeed a boy." Kaede smiled at the three, Kagome holding the pup and Inuyasha leaning towards her, watching the pup with extreme interest.

Kagome smiled at her baby more now. Inuyasha couldn't have been smirking any more then he was then.

She gently caressed the pup's cheek, "Inuyasha? What should we name him?"

Inuyasha looked at her, kissing her forehead, "Takeshi." **(A/N: Takeshi means fierce; warrior.)**

"Takeshi…my son" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha once more.

Their lips both said the same thing to one another.

"I love you."

**A/N: 7 PAGES! **

**How'd ya like it? I was going to write a short sequel to it.. But only if I get enough reviews. I hardly get enough to break my block… cries When you push that button, it lets you tell how much you loved my fanfic! hugs you**

**So yeah. I'll write the sequel if I get enough reviews of other's wanting one.**

**But thanks for reading! Time to start my new Inuyasha fanfic!**

**Inuyasha meets Shakespeare. This is going to ROCK.**


	11. AN Update on Sequel!

**_A/N:_**

_Fans!_

_I have to apologize for this horribly long delay… but the sequel has now begun! I am working on it tonight and will try to have it posted by Monday night._

_Inuyasha and Kagome: Together At Last! Takeshi the sequel. J_

_Stay tuned and hope you enjoy!_

**_-Azura's Kittie_**


End file.
